It's beginning to look a lot like a Christmas Special!
by WriterGirl2160
Summary: Everyone needs some love during the Holidays even Madara, Tobirama and Hashirama!


OKAY! So In the spirit of the holidays I have decided to do a Christmas Special! While I am including my wonderful characters from my current Madara story, this has nothing to do with the story itself! It's just a fun, slightly AU and set after the clans join, special story in honor of the holidays! What I will be doing is a FOUR PART Christmas Special. I will put up a Madara shot, Hashirama shot and a Tobirama shot every week till Christmas!

Enjoy!

* * *

"It's snowing!" "Yes it is." "Honey! It is snowing! Let's go outside!" "No." "But honey!" "Hell no." Rin stood in front of the window and pouted, looking at Madara. "Rin, do you remember what happened last year?" Rin smiled a knowing smile, "Before or after?" Hashirama chocked on his tea in the corner, "Before or after what exactly?!" Madara grinned an evil grin in Hashirama's direction and Rin laughed at the pained expression.

"Madara I will kill you for impugning my sister's-" "Hashirama shut up and sit down! Rin isn't the snow beautiful!" "Oh yes Mito! It's so beautiful!" Mito joined Rin by the window, the two women linked arms. "Hey Hashirama? How did he impugn my honor after we were already married?" Hashirama looked puzzled, "Didn't you marry in the spring?" Rin looked over her shoulder and grinned at Madara. "No, that's just when we told you about it."

Hashirama pouted in his "emo corner" while Madara puffed on his pipe. "Anyway back to the beginning subject, if I recall the last time you got excited about snow, you fell through the ice." "Oh details! I won't do that this year!" He raised a brow in her general direction. "Screw you." "Maybe later." Rin blushed at his words, knowing he would fulfill that, a few times.

"With the way you two look at each other, I'm amazed that I'm the one with child and not you." Rin smiled at her dear sister in law and then looked down at her soon to be nephew or niece. "Sooner or later this tiny one will have a cousin. Right Dara?" He grunted, they both wanted children but they were waiting...mostly to crank off the Uchiha elders.

"Well you need to make it sooner or I may kill your brother for continually bugging me about it it." "If he's bugging you then you should enlist of one the bug people to literally bug him." "You mean the Aburame clan?" "Yes! I can never remember their names but they creep me out." Mito sighed but laughed at Rin's antics. "How do you deal with her Madara? You're less patient than me." "I use my cunning wit and amazing skills...I also use bribery and kisses."

Rin crossed her arms and muttered to herself. "What was that dear?" "I said you bribe me _with_ kisses." Madara stood up to his full, towering height and walked to where the women were. While Mito was tall enough to atleast tall enough to look at him with ease, the top of Rin's head just barely reached the bottom of Madara's collar bone. Hashirama walked up next to Madara, standing right about the same height as his age old frenemy. "Madara I wonder if we could both bribe our women with a kiss?" Madara smirked at Hashirama, "It's possible." Madara pulled Rin backwards into him and tilted her chin up so he could meet her lips with his. Hashirama faced Mito head on and lovingly grabbed her face and kissed her sweetly.

"Okay I'm yours." Rin turned and pulled Dara down closer. "Get a room you two." Madara grins and picks up Rin bridle style. "We have time, and after all, Hashirama does want nieces or nephews everywhere." Grinning as Madara begins carrying her out, Rin catches the look on her brothers face. "We'll meet you there later!"

"Don't be late!" Hashirama yelled at the door and his only reply was a laugh. "I think this will be a very interesting Christmas now that all the clans are united." "Indeed Mito, but I can't wait till next year." Hashirama lovingly rubbed her belly and Mito kissed his cheek.

* * *

"The snow is pretty." "So is your hair." Rin turned over and buried her face between Madara's arm and his chest and he just moved his arm to pull her in closer. "It's a good thing you're so warm." "Do I even want to know why?" "Because this blanket is so damn thin if you weren't here I would freeze to death." Madara leaned over to move on top of Rin, pinning her down. "Don't worry, I'll keep you warm."

"Last time you said that we didn't leave bed for two days." With a chuckle Madara began laying soft kisses along Rin's collarbone, in search of that one spot that made her mewl like a kitten. "Madara...we have to be up in time for the lighting..." He made a grunting noise right as he hit her spot, right between her breasts on her ribcage. Rin both hated and loved that spot, knowing they would be here awhile she sank into the feeling and dug her nails into his back, she may mewl like a kitten but she clawed like the tiger within.

With one swift lick he he replaced himself above her. He rubbed her nose with his. "It's snowing again..." "It always snows at Christmas." "It's almost been a year..." "It was a blizzard." "It was Christmas though." Madara smiled in a way he only did in private with her. "We did this last Christmas too..." He quickly moved his hips into hers, effectively making her moan and dig deeper into his back with her nails.

"I'll apologize to your brother later, maybe our gift to him next year will be a nephew..." He moved again. "Or a niece..."


End file.
